Question: ${6 \div 0.3 = {?}}$
Answer: $ {6 \div 0.3 = 6 \div \dfrac{3}{10}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {6 \div \dfrac{3}{10} = 6 \times \dfrac{10}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{6 \times 10}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{60}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{10}} = 20} $